Ben Kirk
Ben Ian Kirk (also Fitzgerald) is a fictional character from the Australian soap opera Neighbours, played by Felix Mallard. The character was previously played by Noah Sutherland, Sean Berends and Blake O'Leary. Story After Libby was injured during a bike accident, she was told that she would not be able to carry a child to full-term. When Libby does fall pregnant, she decides to keep the baby, despite being told that she could be risking her own life. While attending a rodeo in Oakey, Libby becomes locked in a barn and she goes into labour. She is eventually found by her father, Karl, and husband, Drew Kirk, and airlifted to hospital. Although Libby almost dies, Ben is born safely, but kept in the hospital for a few weeks. After his birth, Ben almost dies when he is locked in Libby and Drew's house while it is being fumigated. Ben is saved by Summer Hoyland who opens the back door. Libby, Drew and Ben go to visit Drew's father up in Oakey. While out riding, Drew falls from his horse and he dies, leaving Ben without a father. Libby begins a relationship with Darren Stark and they leave Ramsay Street to live in Shepparton. Libby and Ben return without Darren three years later and Libby explains that Darren cheated on her. Darren arrives and tells Susan and Karl that Libby constantly told him that he was not Ben's father. He ends up leaving the Street alone. Darren and Libby's split hurt Ben as Darren had been the only father he had known. Libby enrols Ben at Erinsborough Primary and he becomes friends with neighbour Mickey Gannon. Libby meets Daniel Fitzgerald and they start a relationship. Ben begins to look up to Dan and sees him as a father figure. Libby and Dan marry and Ben is a page boy at their wedding. Libby also finds out she is pregnant and Ben is excited to have a younger brother or sister around. However, Libby loses the baby, which makes Ben sad. Ben starts to feel out of place in his family as he was the only one with a different surname. Libby allows Ben to change his name to Fitzgerald, but this causes friction between Libby and Stephanie Scully. Ben tells Steph that he will leave his name the way it is, but Steph realises that it is none of her business and Ben changes his name. Dan becomes a good stepfather to Ben and he does all the fatherly things with him. Ben and Dan's relationship goes through a rough patch when Dan threatens to hit Ben for misbehaving. Susan agrees to carry Libby and Dan's child and she becomes pregnant. However, she miscarries the baby and Libby has to tell Ben that he would not be a big brother. Libby and Dan decide to separate, leaving Ben without a father figure again. This hurts Ben and he asks Libby and Steph why no one wants him. Steph reassures him that Drew never wanted to leave. Ben continues to have a good relationship with Lucas Fitzgerald. Lucas helps Ben out with school, takes him on his motorbike and helps coach the soccer team. Ben befriends Callum Jones and they, along with Mickey and Charlie Hoyland, form a band. Ben becomes friends with Sophie Ramsay too and they join the soccer team, which is being coached by Andrew Robinson,until he is banned from training them. Libby takes over, which embarrasses Ben, as she does not know anything about soccer. Ben decides that he wants to be a dancer, after he gets a lesson from Sophie's sister, Kate (Ashleigh Brewer). Ben is hurt it emerges Steph is carrying Dan's baby and Libby tried to keep it from him. Libby initially stops Ben from attending Callum's birthday party, but she eventually relents. Ben complains that his teacher will not let him give a speech to the class as she believes that he did not complete an assignment. Ben believes his teacher does not like him. Libby meets with his teacher and she learns that Ben has been writing lots of stories. Libby gets Ben tested as she thinks he is bright and when he passes the test, he is accepted into an arts school in the country. Ben returns to Erinsborough with his mother when she accepts the role of acting deputy principal at Erinsborough High for three weeks. Ben enrols at the school and befriends Bailey Turner, when he notices he is being bullied by Jayden Warley. Ben later gets into a fight with Jayden, earning himself a detention from Libby. Jayden blackmails Bailey into lying about what happened and Ben tells Libby that he started the fight. Libby suspends Ben, so Susan gets him a part-time job at the local garden nursery. Ben tells Karl that he is struggling being back in Erinsborough where his father grew up, and wants to leave. Ben eventually tells Libby the truth and he also decides to change his surname back to Kirk. Libby and Ben then leave for Oakey, so Ben can learn more about Drew's roots. The following year, Ben turns up unannounced at Karl and Susan's house. He asks if he can stay with them, as Libby is going to China for work. Ben bonds with Tyler Brennan and reveals that his ex-girlfriend posted his naked photos online, leading to his move to Erinsborough to get away from the negative attention. Ben isolates himself at school and refuses to take part in a social media assignment set by Brad Willis. Ben skips school to hang out with Tyler. He refuses to open up to Karl and Susan when they notice his social media profile has been deleted. Tyler encourages Ben to take part in a school concert and his audition is successful. However, Ben soon learns that the other students have found his naked photos and he pulls out of the concert. Tyler tells Karl the truth about the photos, while Brad persuades Ben to own his mistake. Ben shows the students a video that he has recorded, in which he holds up cards detailing how he was in love and hoped that others would not make the same mistake. Karl suggests that he and Ben form a band called K-Squared and he organises a gig for them, but Ben does not want to play. Ben spends the day fixing a bike with Tyler and his father Russell. They play practical jokes on him, but when Ben pulls Russell's trousers down, Russell loses his temper and threatens him. Karl stops Russell from hurting Ben. Ben befriends Piper Willis and helps her to film a segment for her vlog. He accidentally leaves the door to the garage unlocked, leading to the theft of the tools and Tyler's bike. After Libby comes back from China, Ben goes home. A few weeks later, Ben returns to help out with the protest to save Erinsborough High from closing. Piper berates him for speaking to his ex-girlfriend after everything she did. Piper later apologises and opens up to Ben about her ex-boyfriend. A fire breaks out at the school and Ben is treated for smoke inhalation. Sheila Canning accidentally reverses her car in Ben, leaving him with broken ribs. After seeing how upset Susan is about the school, Ben admits that he started the fire. Ben and Piper run away together to Glenrowan. They get jobs as fruit pickers to earn money to get to Sydney, but Ben is unable to work when his ribs cause him to collapse in pain. Piper calls a taxi to take him to the local hospital, while her parents and Karl and Susan track them down. Ben then returns to Ballarat. Months later, Ben returns to stay with Karl and Susan. Xanthe Canning is instantly attracted to Ben. She invites herself over to the Kennedy's to spend time with Ben, and they drink some alcohol. Xanthe gets tipsy and is sick on Susan, who tells Ben not to spend time with Xanthe. The following day, Xanthe apologises to Ben and tries to make it up to him by arranging a meet-and-greet with Angus Young at Lassiter's Hotel. This turns out to be a ruse so they can spend time together, and they are briefly trapped in the hotel following an explosion, during which they find money belonging to Tom Quill. Xanthe persuades Ben to take the money as Tom is believed to have been killed in the explosion, but he later turns up alive. Their theft of the money is discovered by Piper and Angus Beaumont-Hannay (Jai Waetford), who steals Ben's share. When Tom demands his money back, Ben, Xanthe and Angus sell old clothes and busk to raise the amount. Ben believes that Karl and Susan are favouring Angus over him and when Angus goes unpunished for spraying graffiti at the school, this makes him more angry, which leads to a fight between them. Ben learns Angus's mother Sarah Beaumont, has cancer and is asked not to tell Angus. However, he confides in Xanthe, who tells him. Angus runs away and takes the busking money. Ben and Xanthe find him at Off-Air and they try and persuade him to return. Ben takes Angus's passport, so he cannot leave the country. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:In Love